The True Heir
by xXRosexScorpiusXx
Summary: We all know that Esther has a favorite son, but what about her husband? What is he thinking about his children?


"_You better pay attention Kol; I see potential in you. Potential your brothers lack." _

Mikael was a proud man, who valued his family like no one else. However, he couldn't help but notice that most of his sons didn't live up to his expectations. Elijah, his oldest, was honorable and brave, but his fighting skills were deplorable. His second son, Finn, was a real mama's boy; he followed her, did everything she wanted and was very, very quiet; perhaps a bit shy. Niklaus, the troublemaker, was probably the worst of them all; reckless and unreasonable. Mikael was sure that the boy would meet an untimely end; killed because of his frivolity. Whatever measures he took, they wouldn't work on Klaus and thus, his family remained in danger of suffering for mistakes, his unruly son might make in the future.

Not everything was lost, though. His second youngest son, Kol, showed promise in contrast to his brothers. He might have been a little headstrong and uncannily ferocious, but his outstanding fighting abilities and hunting instinct made more than up for it. Not forgetting that he reminded Mikael of himself, only missing the seriousness. They shared the same formidable temper and the need to preserve their pride. Mikael was certain that Kol would be the perfect heir if honed properly; single problem being Kol's waywardness. There was no chance of predicting his son's reactions; his mood swings were almost as legendary as Mikael's own.

"_Keep your temper in check, son! Being level-headed might make a difference between life and death, some day." _

"_Pfft! You are one to talk." _

Mikael started to focus more and more on Kol; practicing sword moves, improving his son's hunting skills till they reached perfection and changing Kol's demeanor as much as he could. The thirst for entertainment never truly wavered, but if the situation asked for it, Kol would display the required severity.

"_That's it! You are almost there. Don't slack off now." _

"_I wasn't planning on it, father." _

Mikael realized quickly that his other children were getting jealous of Kol, except for maybe Rebekah. Niklaus resented the attention his younger brother received from their father the most. Kol and Klaus' arguments increased; getting more and more violent. Esther worried that one of them might take it too far one day; especially in light of their bad tempers.

"_Get lost, Nik. I'm not in the mood to deal with your bitching."_

"_Watch it Kol! I don't like your blatant disrespect. I'm your older brother; know your place!"_

"_Oh please! Even father realized that you ain't worth shit. Accept it already; you are a good-for-nothing blockhead." _

"_Take that back you little brat!"_

"_Why? Can't stomach the truth? You're utterly pathetic Nik; a real disgrace to this family." _

"_STOP IT; both of you!" _

It wasn't long until Mikael put all his hope into Kol, his favorite son. For this reason among others, he began looking for a suitable daughter-in-law. Elijah and Klaus were both hung up on this Tatia girl; embarrassing the family with their stupid feud. By setting up a respectful engagement between Kol and a village girl, he sought to restore the prestige they lost.

Naturally, this undertaking wasn't as easy as it sounded. Meeting Kol's expectations concerning his ideal of a dream girl was quite taxing, if not impossible. Unfortunately, Kol didn't mind voicing his displeasure at all; sometimes being downright rude.

"_Tell me you aren't serious, father."_

_There was a long sigh, laced with annoyance and a certain amount of sharpness. _

"_What is it now Kol?"_

"_That thing; tell me you aren't serious about her."_

"_Actually, I'm in fact meaning business. But do enlighten me. What is wrong with her?"_

"_Well, isn't it obvious? She resembles a horse! How could you ask me to marry her? Imagine what our children would look like. I mean; I know that I am handsome, but even _I_ couldn't compensate for _that_." _

"_That's rather unimportant. So get over yourself, Kol. She is from a strong family line, which is known for producing sons and therefore, quite valuable. Besides, her taking after a horse might not be so bad after all; you have to ride her anyway, in order to procreate."_

_A strangled snort followed the last statement. _

"_Good grief! Who would have thought that my honorable father is capable of such crude remarks?" _

"_Do me a favor Kol and keep your mouth shut." _

"_Will do, father." _

…

"_I still won't marry her, though!" _

Choosing Kol as the heir meant a lot of work for Mikael, as his son was anything but low-maintenance. However, this was the reason Kol stood out in the first place, setting him apart from his brothers; he incorporated all the traits and qualities Mikael himself possessed and held in estimation.

* * *

**AN: Well, I always wanted to explore the relationship between Kol and his father and I think this might be an okay start. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews would be highly appreciated. I'd really like to know what you think of it. =)**


End file.
